


Poppy in Wonderland

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: After trolls world tour, Alice in Wonderland, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings might change, Swearing, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: Alice in Wonderland is Poppy's favourite book. One day she found a glass bottle filled with strange liquid and drink it (Without thinking it through first.) And found herself in Wonderland.Will she find her way out in time? Will she have any help? Will she loses her mind? Will I finish this book? No one knows.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Poppy/Mad Hatter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contain swearings, reference drug uses, slight reference to death or blood (but there will be none)

Being Queen wasn't easy, especially now when there's new tribes came along and you have to make sure your subjects will get along with them. Poppy was only Queen for four years but that doesn't mean she knows how to do everything. She was lucky enough to have her friends helping along her path to be a great Queen.

After a long day of work, Poppy likes to treat herself by having a nice relaxing bath, then dressed in her comfy pajamas and then say down on her favourite chair to read fairytales. 

Poppy used to hate reading books, all those words in them pages made her brain confused, she rather look through scrapbooks or make one but since she became friend with Branch. He's been helping get into books and to understanding them, of course she have have to start somewhere that's why he recommended her fairytales books.

Alice in Wonderland is Poppy's favourite, it sparked her interest from the book cover to the contents inside. Oh how she love everything about it, from the cookies and potions to the talking flowers and objects at that can speak or walk (most likely cards). The only thing about this book and Poppy doesn't like was the Queen of Hearts and how she simply wants more power or how she treated her people. Basically, she's an asshole. 

Poppy already lost count of how many times she's already read this book. The cover was starting to warn out and the pages are starting to torn. Poppy kept this book away from everyone in case someone accidentally ruin it even more.

As Poppy was in the middle of reading the book, a knock interrupted her reading. She sigh as she got up from her sleep. Poppy moaned in discomfort, she could feel her back cracking and feeling her sore bottom. Maybe she sat down for too long.

More knocking was heard "Alright! I'm coming!" She yelled while Walking towards the door and opened it to find no one outside. Poppy looked from left to right again to make sure no one was there before she close the door but before she could something shiny caught her eyes.

Poppy looked down to find nothing but a little glass bottle in the grass. "What the-?" She picked it up and examined it. Who would put it here? She have to ask some people about it tomorrow.

The glass bottle was filled with a light pink liquid, much to Poppy delight, there's glitters inside. On the bottle a little sticker stuck on to it. 'Drink me' it said. Poppy shrugged her should and pulled off the lid. Poppy pulled the bottle to her lips and then glub all the liquid down. Because the first thing you do when you when you saw a bottle full with strange liquid on the ground - was to drink it.

It taste like strawberry... with a hint of lemon. 

Poppy licked her lips in delight. "Hmmm" She hummed before walking back to her seat and continued reading her book.

After what felt like hours, Poppy decided it was enough and that it's time for her to sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow. Poppy gently set her book down on her chair. It's not like someone would come in the middle of the night to steal her book.

Poppy walked towards her bedroom door and stopped. A sound of foot steps was heard. Poppy tilted her head to the side as confusion start roaming around her brain. She must be hearing things. Our brain don't function properly at night time. Right? She took her drinks, which was on the table with her.

After a few moments the noise stopped. 'I was hearing things after all.' Poppy thought while rubbing her temples. 

The young Queen start opened her bedroom door only to shut it again. 'What was that?' Her eyes widen. Was it that bad?

Yes, yes it is.

Poppy opened her door again, her jaw dropped to the ground. Her bedroom turned into a forest! How did it happened? Know one knows. All her furniture disappeared. Her bed, her bedside tables, her vanity, everything. 

Her light pink carpeted floor was replace with soft green grass. Trees streches high, to her ceiling. -Scratch that-. Her ceiling were gone too. Them trees and bushes covered with flowers and berries everywhere. The drink which was in Poppy's hands fell on the grass.

How?

Why?

What?

"Holy shit." Poppy usually wasn't the person who will cuss but sometime it came out unexpectedly. "What the hell happened to my room?!" Poppy breath the scents in, feeling a bit relax. "Okay, maybe, it's not all bad."

Poppy walked towards one of the berry bush. She picked one up then placed it in her mouth. Her face lighten up. "That's so good." She mumbled.

"Perhaps, I can tell you what happened." A familiar British accent came. 

Poppy spun around to find a familiar face. The person in front of her was none other than..

"Biggie?" Poppy asked walking towards her 'friend'. The person stood in front look like her friend but there was something else about him. He look like Biggie but is he really him?

"You have bunny ears and... tails? Poppy scratches her head. All this madness is making her head hurts. Biggie 2.0 was wearing a red vest with a pocket watch hanging from his pocket. He's also wearing a purple pants (not matching but okay..). A grey bow tie was wrap loose around his neck. He's also have a monocle on his right eyes.

"My name's not Biggie, I'm the White Rabbit." The white rabbit crossed his arms. "You said you can tell me what's happening so... You can tell me now."

The white rabbit scratch the back if his head nervously. "The thing is that.. I'm not really good at explaining things. I'll show you instead." Because Poppy could say anything else, the white rabbit shoved her in the rabbit hole behind her. 

Poppy screamed as she fell down the hole. The real question was-

Where did the hole come from?


	2. One cookie per person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Poppy fell down the rabbit hole. What will she do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I haven't watch any Alice in Wonderland films or read any books for while now. I didn't do any research either so..... It's all a guess. I need to do some research on this.

Poppy closed her eyes and screamed as she fell down the hole. 'Will I die? I can't die! I haven't kiss Branch goodbye yet.' She felt her body getting lighter and lighter as the speed of her falling decrease. Poppy Let out the breath she didn't know she was holding while she was gently placed down on the ground. 'I'm not dead!' She screamed in her head.

Poppy sat down on the tile floor and moaned in pain, holding on to one of her legs. After a few moments, she tried to stand up but her head hit the ceiling. 'Owww, What the hell?' She rubbed her head trying to get rid of the pain. Poppy was confused. Did she grown taller or did the room shrank? Maybe.. Both? Poppy spotted a little glass bottle on the giant table in the middle of the room. 

Poppy remembered the same bottle that she found in front of her door. That must be the cause of all this madness. Right?

Is it safe to drink? Of course it is. Kind of? She's supposed to be in Wonderland. At least she think she is and this is the part where she will drink the potion and shrink. At least she's not in Oz or something *nervous laugh*. Poppy sighed while holding the bottle in her hand or her fingers. More likely. Instead of a sticker on the bottle, it was replaced with a little note attached to it. Drink me.

The one she drink at home was filled with pink glittered liquid but this one was filled with plain light blue liquid. What does it taste like? You asked.

Nothing.

Poppy was a bit disappointed to say the least. Too disappointed that she didn't realised that she was getting smaller and smaller. Poppy looked down to see that her body shrinking. Unfortunately, her clothes didn't shrink along with her.

'Great.. Now I'm completely naked.' Poppy faceplamed. 'What am I going wear.' A light bulb moments flashes through her mind. She pulled a bunch of craft stuff from her hair. 'I could just make myself a dress.' Poppy laughed out loud.

She then sat on the floor and spend the next five minute cutting her giant pajamas and gluing everything together (since she doesn't have a sew kit) she finally got a dress. She looked down at her new and not improve dress. It wasn't much but she have to deal with it. If only Satin or Chenille was with her. She glanced around the room to find an exit and came across a little door with a face on it.

Poppy walked over and tried to open it, only to find that it was locke d. "You need a key for that." Poppy jumped. "Did you just talked?" She asked the door. "Of course I can! I'm a door!" It replied in its thick posh accent.

The door scoffed "And you should know that you need a key for this door. You've been here before after all." Poppy blinked. "I'm pretty sure that I haven't been here before."

"Nonsense, I remember you coming here before, Alice." Sassy bastard.

"Last time I checked, my dad didn't name me Alice." Poppy returned the sass.

"If you're not Alice then where the hell is she? And how did you get here?" The door asked, raising its voice. Poppy shrugged her shoulders before answering. "I don't know who or where 'Alice' is and the White Rabbit pushes me down the rabbit hole." 

"Typical of him."

The door observed her, eyeing her up and down. "You look like a Poppy to me actually." The door's eyes started to drop a little.

"My name IS Poppy." stating the obvious. "So where would I find the key?" Before Poppy could get a respond, the door fell asleep. Poppy faceplamed. "Thanks for all your help." Being friends with Branch for so long, his sarcasm rubbed off on you at some point.

Poppy started looking around the room for a key. She then looked over to the table in the middle of the room to find a key on it. 'How will I reach that?' Poppy ran towards the table but then tripped over a little box. On the box's lid, a little more was glued on to it. "One cookie per person." She read the note out loud.

Inside the box, there was a bunch of cookies with pink icing. Words were written in white icing spelling out 'Eat me'. It was very tempting for Poppy. I mean, it can be tempting for everyone. Since the potion made her shrink, this will probably make her grow.

Why do you need to grow your body to reach the key when you have trolls hair to get it for you. Poppy chuckled to herself.

Poppy extended her hair to reach for the little key. After she finally got it, the -head to toe- pink Queen ran towards the talking door. She knocked on door. " I got the key. " She said. 

A few seconds later, it woke up. "Ahh... Yes. Just put it in the key hole." She did just that, she twisted it and the door opened. Poppy was stunned at the sight of her. "Whoa.." In front of her was a big garden filled with all types of flowers. The sight was mesmerizing.

"You have seen nothing yet." 

Poppy walked through the door only to have her outfit changed. Her cut up pajamas now turned into a light blue dress with white collar and white ruffles attached to her skirt and her puffy sleeves. Under her white coller, a black ribbon was wrapped around her neck. To complete her look, she was wearing a black and white stripes tights, a blue headband, a white apron and a pair of black Mary Janes style shoes.

"If I knew this will happened, I would have never wasted my time making that disastrous dress." Poppy groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	3. A field of talking flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Poppy found herself facing annoying roses and nice poppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mad at something when I started writing this so... yeah. I think 'Through the looking glass' is where the talking flowers appeared but I'm adding them to this anyway.

Poppy made her through the field or gardens(whatever make you sleep at night) that was habitats by all kinds of flowers, mushrooms and all source of plants. Poppy breath the fresh air in deeply. She could smell a lot of flowers, lavenders, roses, poppies etc.

'I thought the flowers will be talking by now.' Poppy thought to herself in disappointment. She's in Wonderland ain't she? Things are supposed to talk or even walking or flying around.

Poppy ran her hands through the field of flowers, picking their scents along on her fingers. Remember when Poppy was disappointed that the flowers weren't talking? Well, she got what she wanted.

"Hey! Don't touch us! How rude of you!" One of the roses shouted. Calm your petals damn it.

In shock, Poppy pulled her hands away. "Oh- I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She hung her head low, apologetically.

" 'I didn't mean too' She said" another rose mocked "Whata load of bullshit." The roses laughed.

"Oui! Stop being mean to her! She probably never been here or even saw something like us before." one of the poppies back her up.

"You all are very annoying. I have no clue how I put up with all you lot everyday." said the dandelions, waking up from their naps.

The roses crossed their - leaves - arms.

Poppy turn her head towards the (flower) poppies. "Thank you." She gave them the biggest smile she ever give to flowers.

"You're very welcome luv! I feel like I've seen you before, actually.. Have we met?" the poppy asked. "Oh no! God no! I've never been here before... Although, someone else thought I was 'Alice' before I came here." Poppy thought about the door she met before. 

The poppy nodded in understanding."Ahhhh right! The Alice girl! We've met here before. She was very nice and pretty. Real beauty too that one." 

"-But I thought she was the fairest girl in the land untill I saw you my dear!." Poppy blushed. "Thank you! I haven't told my name yet. Sorry. My name is Poppy!" Both poppies laughed. Ironic.

"Do you know how I can exit Wonderland? I don't think I'm supposed to here." Poppy asked. Poppy starting to feel her back getting hurt while crouching down to talk to the poppies. 'Maybe I should get my back check after I get out of this madness.' She thought.

"We have no idea. Maybe you can ask someone else." One of the poppies pointed towards the road. "You can go that way. If you're lucky you might find someone." 

Poppy got up from the ground ready to walk out the garden but stop when one of the poppies called out for her. "You haven't touched the dandelions right?"

"I haven't... Why?"

"Nothing! You can go now." 

'Okay. That was weird. ' Poppy thought before walking towards the road. After she walked out the garden, someone blocked her ways. Or some people.

'What. The. Hell.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter supposed to be longer but I decided to split it instead because I'm dumb.


	4. Branch to the rescye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's blocking Poppy? What does Branch got to do with this?

'What. The. Hell.'

Standing in front of her was none-other than Satin and Chenille. Poppy struggled to hold on her laugh as she stared at the hair-conjoined twins in wonder. Normally, the twins would wear glittery outfits with fashionable accessories. They wouldn't be wearing something that's not over the top but I guess sometimes.... They just want to be- comfortable? Yeah- no, stop lying.

The 'fashionista' twins glanced at each other in confusion then went back to stared at the pink troll- who was now look like she's going to die from trying to hold back her laugh for too long. Satin and Chenille look down at each other's outfits, realizing what's causing Poppy to laugh.

"Yeah.. We're not proud of it," Satin spoke up.

"Queen of hearts don't want anyone to out shines her majesty." Chenille continued , rolling her eyes as she mentioned the Queen. Poppy nodded in understanding, finally calmed down. "So.. What are your names?" She asked even though she already got an idea of who they might be.

"Don't you remember us from last time?" Satin stared at her in total confusion, while scratching her chin along the way.

"Uh.. No? Pretty sure I'm 'new' here." Again! What's with people thinking that she's Alice? Pretty sure Alice have blonde hair and Poppy is completely pink. Head to toe.

The twins shrugged their shoulders in response "Oh well. I'm Tweedle Dee." Satin pointed her thumbs at herself.

"And I'm Tweedle Dum." Said Chenille. Called it!

Now time to describe their outfit: They both wear a matching outfit which is a creamed (almost white) long sleeves shirt, a pair of dark red skirts with straps over their shoulders. Both are sporting a red bow in their hair to match their skirts. I do not approve of this outfit.

Poppy starting laughing out loud this time causing the twins to glared at her. They knew why she were laughing and they do not like it. "I'm sorry," Poppy wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheeks " but- I- It's just... Red doesn't go with your colour."

"Right!?"

"Tell me about it."

After a few moments, Poppy stopped laughing. "I'm stuck here in Wonderland and I need to get back home. Do you know where the exit is or who can help me get out of this place?"

"We don't know the exit that you spoke of but we know someone who might know." Poppy smiled at the two. The twins start pointing to different directions as they were telling her where to get to her destination. "Well you have to stay on this road then turn left and turn right and keep walking them turn left and left again then turn right, turn right again. Then left, then right and keep walking till you find smoke them you will find him."

Poppy held on to her forehead in pain. "Him? Who is him?"

"Oh you'll find out."

"So left, right, left, left, right, right, left, right and smoke?" Chenille nodded while Satin grinned. "Yes! Now you get it!"

Poppy thanked them before continuing her journey. Did I mention that it's morning already?

Meanwhile, back at the new and improved Pop village:

It was already morning, another hug time just past by telling everyone that it's nine in the morning. Everyone was waiting for their Queen to wake up for their morning song as they usually do but today, unlike any other day, their pink Queen was one hour late. Shocker.

"Ughhh Where's Poppy?" Smidge groaned as she layed on top of a little mushroom. She moved to her sides before finding herself on the soft grass.

On the floor near her was other members of the Snack Pack which are also sitting or laying down. The twins had their backs against the mushroom that Smidge was on while Guy Diamond sitting with his back against the other side on of the mushroom with Tiny Diamond taking a nap in this glittery hair. DJ Suki were sleeping with her head rested on one of Guy Diamond's leg, her mouth was wide opened causing her drools to fall on his leg. Biggie was playing with Mr Dinkles and Legsly were in her usual cheery mood chatting away with other trolls that were walking by.

Smidge got up from the ground with her hands rested on her hips "Did anyone even check on Poppy?" All replies that she got was just 'uhhhh' and 'ahhh'. "Where even is Branch anyway?" 

After Smidge ask everyone, Branch magically appeared. "Hey guys." Every heads turned towards him, their mouths was wide open. They were strong at him like He did something illegal. "H-How did you- When did you to get here? How did you get here so fast?" Smidge stuttered. Branch blinked "Uh... I was walking towards you guys and then I heard you said my name so.... yeah."

"Well.. You came at the Right time! Poppy's late and everyone was wondering where she is. Can you go look for her? Please?" 

"Why don't you guys go look for her in the first place?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders not know how to respond to his question. Branch facepalm.

"Whatever, I'll go look for her. You guys stay here." Branch then started walking towards Poppy's pod, leaving everyone behind. "It's not like we're going anywhere." Everyone groan. "Why is it so boring today?!"

"Hey guys..? Where's Popsqueak?"

"BARB!"

Back with Branch. "Poppy? are you in there?" Being polite he is, Branch was knocking on her door for the past two minutes. Get on with it boyo. Branch sighed 'Might as well go in there and check on her' He thought before grabbing on to the door handle and twisted it to find it unlocked. "Weird."

"Poppy? Poppifer? Babe?" No replied . Branch was starting to feel worried. Being a protective boyfriend he is. Branch ran to her bedroom hoping to find Poppy asleep on her bed, snoring the day away then he'll wake her up to tell her how worried everyone was but no. That is not the case. Branch barged into her room to find a sight that end up with his jaw dropped to the floor. 

"What the fu-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spider-Man homecoming credit rolling in) 
> 
> Just kidding. Honestly my original plan wasn't to include Branch in the actual story but there's no Poppy without Branch. He won't have a big of a role in this though.


	5. Biggie 2.0 and a Hippie Druggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where both Branch and Poppy get frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit confusing. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I hope y'all can still read all this. Btw, TBGO is not cannon in this fic.

Branch was stunned, shocked, confused and kind of scared. Not for him, oh-no. He's scared for Poppy. Where even is she? He stared at the sight in front of him. His soulmate's bedroom is no longer a room. It doesn't even have a ceiling. Her whole room was replaced with a garden and he have to admit the sight was breathtaking. They have different variety berries bushes and flowers from every colours of the rainbow. 

Branch slapped himself -hard- before clutching his red tint cheek in pain. Maybe this isn't a dream after all. But seriously what the hell happened to Poppy. Branch was still glancing around the room unsure of what to do and waiting clues to appeared out of no where. Maybe he was asking to much.

Maybe not because his wish just came true. A sound of foot steps came behind him as he was walking around the garden. He stopped for a few second then slowly turned his head towards the sound to find something or someone.

"Biggie?" Close but no- It was the same White Rabbit that Poppy saw earlier, the same Rabbit that literally pushed her in that ridiculous rabbit hole but Branch don't know that. The White Rabbit faceplamed. What is up with people calling him Biggie? 

"Bloody hell..." He mumbled quietly to himself but Branch's ears caught it in time. Branch looked at him strangely. He's pretty sure that Biggie would never say that ever. But wait- it can't be Biggie, he was just with the snack pack minutes ago. There's no way he could catches up with him in time. Of course he can't, don't be ridiculous.

This is not the Biggie he knew-He decided- 'You just realized?' Oh shut up. 

"Who are you? Where's Poppy? And what happened to her room?" Branch demanded. He convinced himself that he have loads of questions he could asked the person right in front of him.. but he can't seemed to come up with more than those three questions.

"First of all, I am the White Rabbit and second- who's Poppy?" Both of them were hella confused at this point. The White Rabbit part is kind of obvious with the ears and a tail but the part where he looked like Biggie.

For Branch is 'How does he not know who Poppy is when he's literally standing in her room (which is now got replaced with a garden- but he have to admit he actually like it)' Branch was really confused how this is all happening. He even believed he might be going crazy. Probably one of the side effects of quarantining twenty years. At least that's what he thinks. The door might even be a wormhole in disguised, if that's possible.

"Poppy, you know... A pink troll. Pink skin, pink hair, pink -basically- everything." Branch raised his hands up in the air and groaned in frustration. "You're standing in what's supposed to be her room." The White Rabbit blinked in confusion before the realisation hit him in the face. "Ohhhhh You mean Alice?" Who the hell is even Alice? 

"No! You got it all wrong! Her name is Poppy. P-O-P-P-Y." Branch felt tired and confused. He wanted to go back to his bunker and just collapses on his bed but he can't do that. He have to save his Poppy first.

"First of! I know how to spell! And second... I think- I got the wrong person." The now nervous white rabbit but his nails.

"What do you mean you got the wrong person?!"

"I was supposed to find Alice and I thought she was Alice so I pushed her down that stupid hole!" When the White Rabbit mentioned a hole, Branch looked around to find a giant hole on the ground . 'Must be a rabbit hole. " He went closer to have a looked at it. "Oh my fucking god. That shit is deep."

"Okay, that sound a bit weird and it's a rabbit hole that can send you to Wonderland. What else do you expect?"

"You said you pushed her in. She might be hurt! Why the hell did you do that?" If he was talking to the real Biggie, he probably broke down and cry right now but this is not Biggie. Thank god for that.

Branch continued "We're going to go in there and find Poppy!"

"Oh hell n-" 

Before the White Rabbit could finish his sentence, Branch grabbed his hands and jumped in the rabbit hole pulling him along. This guy is crazy. 

Meanwhile with Poppy:

Poppy have no idea how long she's had been walking, it felt like hours. The direction that the twins gave her was confusing and she doesn't remember a lot of it. Poppy was on the verge of collapsing on the floor, she was tired. 

Very tired so she decided to rest for a bit.

She laid down on the soft grass under the trees so she won't get too hot. Poppy was about to close her eyes before another familiar voice interrupting her. 

"Who are you?" It spoke.

Poppy remember this voice. It was hard to forget the one person that broke your heart. She hated him with passion. She hated him for betraying her. She trusted him and he broke that trust.

She was not having it. Poppy got up from the floor and was about to strangled him before a realisation hit her.

Everyone she ever met so far was people who she know in real life and they basically just characters who thought she was Alice so this won't be any different.

She looked up and down, observing him. He didn't look any different from before. He was still shirtless. She can't believed she used to fall heads over heels for this. Poppy rolls her eyes at the thought of it.

He had on a bright green shorts and held a hookah in his right hand. Great, a hippie on drugs. 

"Who are you?" He asked again. 

"None of your fucking business. Now leave me alone, I want to sleep." Again Poppy wasn't the one who will curse at people. She's always fear that her subjects will look at her differently. But for this bastard, she can make an exception. 

"Woah! Watch your language, Alice." He chuckled at her behaviour. 

'I hair swear, if any person calls me Alice I will swing them to the sun with my own hair.' Poppy breath in deeply trying to calm herself. "Don't call me Alice. My name's Poppy, get that inside your head."

"Feisty, I like it. That's a pretty name for a cutie like you." He winked. Poppy wanted to gagged and tell him to pissed off but being polite she is, she didn't.

"My name's Caterpillar." He said. A puff of smoke blew in her face causing her to cough loudly and used her hands to brush the smoke away. 

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum said you would be a good help but seeing you at this state, I think I'll be fine on my own." Poppy pouted before went off to find another tree to rest under, leaving Caterpillar behind to sort himself out.

He yelled after her. "You'll get yourself kill out their without my help!" Poppy, however did not stop. 

'What a bastard! I wish Branch was here with me. He might know what to do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the characters are a bit off but I actually like them like this, ngl.


	6. Another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile with Branch and the White Rabbit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another short chapter. I guess you can tell that I have no idea how to continued this but I'm trying. I really am. Also my sense of humor is long gone. I can't remember where I put it. I think I chucked it out the window. 
> 
> I'm starting to think this whole thing is pointless but eh.

"Are we in-"

"Wonderland? Yes."

Branch glanced around the almost empty room. On the checkered floor was Poppy's pajamas with a part of it had been cut out. Branch crawled towards it and grab apart of it in his hand. Poppy's. "Poppy was here." Branch clenched the fabric tightly in his hands. His worries for his dear Poppy grow even more every second.

"For someone who look so smart, you can be oblivious at times." The white rabbit offered his hands which Branch accepted. "Of course Poppy was here, I did told you after all." He laughed while Branch glared at him in annoyance. "What? The author added that so the book would be funnier. I don't think it's working... at all." Branch gave him the look of confusion.

"Who even is the author?" Branch asked, crossing his arms.

"You do know this whole thing is just a book right? We're in Alice in Wonderland... So we're basically in a book but like a paro- I have no idea how to explain." the White Rabbit tried to explain. That doesn't seem to work, init lad. Branch tilted his head to the side and stared at him questionably.

"I'm not very good when it comes to explaining things." the rabbit scratched his ears while sending Branch a nervous glanced.

"Anyways," the rabbit start walking towards the table in the middle of the room. He grabbed the potion bottle and hands it to the confused Branch. "Drink this" He said. Branch knew the potion was supposed to make you shrink.. But what if something went wrong. 'Nothing can go wrong in Wonderland.' I guess so. "Do I have to?" Rabbit nodded as a response. "If you want to save your girlfriend."

"Wait... What about you?"

"I always have one in my pocket."

Without asking any more questions, Branch and Rabbit gulp it all down. Both began shrinking and surprisingly their clothes are shrinking down with them. Sorry Poppy. I guess you're the only one.

Then the white rabbit start dragging Branch towards a sleeping door. Wait, sleeping door?

"Holy sh- why does it have eyes?" Branch pointed out. His loud voice woke the door up causing the door to glared at him in annoyance. "Who dare to awaken me? Oh god- there's another one." Branch tried to not laughed as it was speaking, ignoring the 'another one' comment. "Can you open the door for us, please?" Rabbit asked causing the door to scoffed. "You live here, you're supposed to know that you need a key for this." Its eyes pointed towards the key on the table from before.

"Oh right." Rabbit turns towards Branch. "You have trolls hair. Do you think you can get the key for us." Without any hesitations, he stretches his hair to grabbed the key. After that, he handed the key to the rabbit. "You're welcome."

Rabbit turned the key around unlocking the door. Branch stared ahead, his jaw dropped to the floor. The sight was mesmerizing and not to mention giant and floating things. The colours was attracting him. "Come on." Said the rabbit before guiding Branch through the scenery.

Let get this over with.


End file.
